


How did you mess this up?

by whatdoyouwantpaul



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Friendship, Grilled Cheese, Kira is not a good cook, Not Romance, Other, Sisko just wants to team build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyouwantpaul/pseuds/whatdoyouwantpaul
Summary: Captain Sisko thinks that cooking is a good way to bond with his first officer. It doesn’t go great.
Relationships: Kira Nerys & Benjamin Sisko
Kudos: 12





	How did you mess this up?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little drabble I thought would be cute.

Teaching Kira to cook was proving to be harder than Captain Sisko originally thought. He thought the heat of the kitchen and the joy of creating something might be a good bonding exercise for him and his first officer. Needless to say, he had miscalculated.

After the debacle involving a particularly burnt tray of droli, they decided to move onto something easier. Apparently, a grilled cheese sandwich was also too much of an ask.

“I just don’t quite understand how you messed it up.” Sisko’s voice was calm, and he sounded slightly amused.

Kira was neither calm nor amused. “I know as much as you do, Captain!” 

He took the plate from Kira and examined the pile of ash that was supposed to be a sandwich.

“This is a disaster…” Kira sighed.

“You just need some more guidance, that’s all.”

“Don’t tell me you want me to try again!”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you, Major.” He set the plate aside and began to prepare the ingredients.


End file.
